Just In Time
by Claire-Grrr
Summary: Oz turns up on Willow's doorstep


Title: Just in Time  
Author: Claire  
Rating: Pg13   
Disclaimer: Not mine.   
Feedback: Always

For Little Faith's birthday. Early I know, but you sent it out early. Very bad fic, I basically just tried to write in everything you asked for. So not good, and short, but I tried and it's for your birthday. I might think of something better closer the time. You never know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Willow came into her room chucking her bag on the bed. The bed still seemed strangely big with no-one to share it with. Tara had decided that her Tarot Card skills were good enough and ran off with a French circus freak. Now today would be a day to herself. She had a pile of movies and for some reason she decided to go with fresh blueberries instead of the traditional popcorn. 

She switched on the TV. Kindred: the Embrace was on. She almost stopped to watch some, but didn't. She put in the first tape; Heathers. She loved this film. As the adverts for other films ran she made herself some toast. She was trying to think of something that could go with blueberries and toast was all she could think of. She sat and watched Heathers. Then For Roseanna, Solitaire for Two and she got into The Graduate when there was a knock at her door.

Willow got up and opened the door. There she stood not saying a word with her mouth wide open. Staring. 

"Belgium," Oz said from the other side of the threshold breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Willow said confused, now out of her primary shock.

"Where I've been. I was trying to think of an opening, Belgium came to mind," Oz said in his usual manner. "Many other places too."

"Do you wanna... come in?" Willow said not sure what to do. Oz took her offer and walked into the room.

"Funny thing in Belgium, French circus, Tarot cards, Tara," he said, he was assuming she knew. Willow looked down. "I'm sorry."

Willow looked up and smiled. "Don't be, I'm so happy to see you." She gave him a quick hug and offered him a seat. He took it.

"I dropped in to see Devon before I got here," Oz said. It was almost a question of whether she had or not.

"Yeah, I think you had a profound effect on him. Naming his goldfish Kitty and the whole Lilies of the Valley Pink Panther thing, I think he needs help." Willow started laughing. Oz almost smiled, like he does. Looking around the room he noticed lots of very Willow-y things. The he noticed an Emerald necklace.

"Green," he stated. Willow followed his gaze.

"It was Tara's, we used it in some spells," Willow explained.

"You still doing that then," Oz said about her magic.

"Yeah, but safely, always safely," Willow remembered how he worried. 

Oz looked at the TV. The Graduate was on but muted. He remembered this film. Willow watched him know the words and spoke up. "Would you like me to seduce you?" She said with a giggle.

"Yes," Oz answered in all seriousness. Willow shut of the TV for something to do in the awkward situation.

"Oz... I haven't seen you... you could've been on Mars!" Willow tried to say.

"I know," Oz put the radio on. The Corrs - Forgiven not Forgotten was on.

All alone, staring on  
Watching her life go by  
When her days are grey  
and her nights are black  
Different shades of mundane  
And the one-eyed furry toy  
that lies upon the bed  
has often heard her cry  
and heard her whisper out a name  
long forgiven, but not forgotten

You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're not forgotten

"I was in the wrong, I shouldn't of come back," Oz continued.

"No, you shouldn't of left. Oz I forgave you a long time ago." Willow looked as if she was about to cry.

A bleeding heart torn apart  
Left on an icy grave  
And the room where they  
once lay, face to face  
Nothing could get in their way  
but now the memories of the man  
are haunting her days  
And the craving never fades  
She's still dreaming of the man  
long forgiven, but not forgotten

You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're forgiven not forgotten  
You're not forgotten

"But I'm too late," Oz tried to finish her sentence.

Still alone, staring on  
Wishing her life goodbye  
As she goes searching for the man  
long forgiven, but not forgotten

"No, you're just in time." Willow said as she closed in for some major Oz smoochies that she missed so much, she even hoped for some panicking. All was good. Life as she knew it shifted back into the norm.


End file.
